


Place your head on my beating heart

by CustardCreamies



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which James and Jeremy are dorks in love and James is sneaky. Based off of Sheepwright's awesome fanart!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place your head on my beating heart

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Sheepwright's really really adorable J/J art of them cuddling and I just had to write a fic to accompany it. Here's the artwork it's based on http://floralfashionistas.tumblr.com/post/111672997939/art-request-1lameb0rgh1ni-said-art-request

"The stupid idiot then went and crossed lanes right in front of my car, I almost tail-gated him! Bloody Peugeot drivers...."

Jeremy turned to look at James sat beside him on the sofa and trailed off when he saw that James had fallen asleep, his hand propping his head up. He looked peaceful and relaxed and Jeremy couldn't help but think how adorable James looked when he was asleep. He turned his head away, feeling a blush spread across his face. 

Unbeknownst to him, James had cracked an eye open once Jeremy had stopped talking. He had been listening and had been using the sound of Jeremy's voice to lure him to sleep, having not slept properly in ages thanks to having to constantly be in the studio to film extra bits for the new series. This was the first time in ages that James had felt relaxed and calm enough to sleep, and surprisingly it was in Jeremy's company. 

Seeing the blush on Jeremy's face, James couldn't help but smile and he then decided to lean closer to Jeremy, resting his head on his shoulder. He wanted to see what Jeremy would do.

Jeremy was startled at first, but pleased, when James moved closer and laid his head on his shoulder. He looked down at James to see him smiling softly up at him with a look in his eye which said he knew what he was doing and he wanted to know what Jeremy would do. 

James was daring him to make a move so, blushing quite furiously, Jeremy moved his arm and placed it around James' shoulder, hugging him towards him. His heartbeat was now racing, wondering what James would do, would he pull away? Would he stay?

But James' smile only grew wider and he completely relaxed against Jeremy's side, letting out a contented sigh and closing his eyes and letting the comforting warmth of Jeremy pull him towards sleep again. Jeremy looked down at him with a fond smile on his face. Once he was sure James was fast asleep, Jeremy leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on James' head. Feeling himself content and happy for once. What he didn't know was James had felt the kiss, and in response, moved just a touch closer, sighing happily in his sleep. They stayed like that for a while, both happy and warm and content. They had been growing infinitely closer the past few months, everything felt so natural between them. Like they were two missing pieces of each other that needed to come together. They belonged together. Simple as that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think the paragraphs may have bunched up on the last part, I tried fixing it. Oh well. Maybe it'll be fine when it posts.


End file.
